1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and a mold for producing a multilayer molded article comprising a resin body and at least one sheet of a skin material having its edge part in the surface area of the resin body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multilayer molded article comprising a resin body and a skin material laminated on the resin body has good appearance due to its high quality and warm feeling. The multilayer molded article greatly improves textures of a resin molded article such as cool feeling and provides an article with high value and beauty.
In fact, the multilayer molded articles are widely used as automobile interior materials or furnishing materials.
To improve an ornamental effect of the multilayer molded article comprising the skin material, it is desired to laminate two or more sheets of the skin materials on one surface of the resin body or to laminate one sheet of the skin material on a part of the surface of the resin body. However, the conventional processes or molds for producing the multilayer molded article cannot produce such an improved multilayer molded article. The mating edges of two sheets of the skin materials or the free edge of the skin material covering a part of the surface of the resin body cannot be beautifully finished.